Mon aventure avec le Sorceleur
by EnSorceleurisee
Summary: Capturée par des soudards pour soigner Geralt de Riv retenu prisonnier, je m'enfuis avec lui pour rentrer auprès de mes proches en Forêt de Brokilone. Notre périple nous fera vivre des émotions fortes et variées. Chronologiquement parlant, cette parenthèse se situe après L'éclat de glace et la Saison des Orages mais avant la première rencontre de Geralt et Cirilla.
1. Chapter 1 : Prise au piège

Chapitre 1 : prise au piège

On me poussa sans ménagement dans cette pièce. L'ordre claqua :

\- Tu as deux jours pour le remettre sur pieds, ne ménage pas tes efforts et tu seras récompensée. Mieux vaut le laisser attaché, il serait très risqué pour toi s'il venait à s'échapper !

Je me relevai en gromelant contre leur manque de délicatesse, j'époussetai distraitement ma robe tout en regardant autour de moi. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour m'accomoder à l'obscurité ambiante. La pièce était petite, l'unique fenêtre voilée par un rideau à la couleur indéfinissable. Le mobilier se résumait à un lit, plutôt spacieux, une chaise, un coffre, une bassine d'eau et un seau pour les commodités "Charmant !" Pensais-je ironiquement.

Comment diable m'étais-je retrouvée dans cette situation ? Et qu'attendait-on de moi au juste? Je fis un rapide point sur la situation : j'avais donc était capturée dans le bois par un groupe de soudards et enfermée dans cette pièce avec cette injonction énigmatique. Je pouvais au moins me réjouir de n'avoir pas été plus maltraitée, ce camp semi-permanent semblait n'être composé que d'hommes et chacun sait les appétits qu'ils peuvent développer même sans isolement prolongé !

Revenons en à nos moutons, Qui suis-je supposée remettre sur pied ? Et pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre dans l'intention de laisser entrer un peu de lumière. La saleté et les barreaux de la vitre laissèrent filtrer un rayon de soleil qui tomba sur le lit, révélant une chevelure blanche. Mon coeur eût un raté quand je découvris l'identité de l'homme attaché là, inconscient, vulnérable : le Sorceleur ! Même ainsi il semblait effrayer les hommes de ce camp, il faut dire que sa réputation pouvait faire frémir, ne l'appelait-on pas Le Boucher de Blaviken?

Je m'approchai prudemment. Je fis glisser le drap sombre qui couvrait son corps afin d'évaluer ce que je pouvais faire. Son corps presque nu portait différentes cicatrices anciennes et d'autres très récentes si j'en croyais les traces de sang coagulé et les hématomes impressionnants sur son thorax et ses cuisses. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient solidement liés aux montants du lit, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

Ok. D'abord nettoyer le sang séché et voir ce qu'il en est. Je trouvais des chiffons propres près de la bassine d'eau claire. J'y trempais l'un d'eux et commençais précautionneusement à nettoyer le corps du Sorceleur. Les plaies du torse étaient nettes. Elles avaient été suturées et semblaient être en bonne voie de guérison. Il me semblait néanmoins nécessaire de prévenir toute infection. Je trouvais dans mon sac de toile le baume antiseptique qui m'accompagnait partout et en étalai généreusement sur chaque plaie. Il gémit dans son sommeil, prononça le prénom de sa magicienne dans un grognement "Yen!" puis d'un coup ouvrit des yeux jaune dont je vis la pupille se dilater largement et se braquer sur moi. Il lutta contre ses lien en grognant. Je l'enjoignis au calme, lui expliquant le peu que je savais et mon intention de l'aider. Je le voyais trembler de fureur d'être ainsi réduit à l'impuissance, ses muscles bandés par l'effort de sa lutte contre ses liens prenaient un volume impressionnant.

Je déglutis avec peine, ma bouche étant devenue sèche face à la virilité qui se dégageait de lui. L'espace d'un instant j'en oubliai ma situation précaire, j'en oubliais même mon mari et ma fille qui ignoraient où j'étais. J'oubliai également mes 30 ans passés et mon physique très ordinaire : ou la grande générosité de ma poitrine compensait quelque peu ma petite taille et mes rondeurs. Quelque chose s'embrasa en moi et me fit perdre pied.

Il dut le percevoir:

\- Approche! M'intima-t-il se sa voix rauque et suave. Détache-moi.

\- Je ne peux pas... ces nœuds sont trop serrés et je n'ai rien pour couper... Et même si je pouvais je ne le ferai pas : si tu t'enfuis je risque trop gros, imagine moi à la merci de ses soudards. Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ici...

\- Approche quand-même que je te vois mieux. Est-ce toi qui a soigné mes plaies ?

\- Je ne suis pas à l'origine des sutures, Sorceleur. Je me suis contentée de nettoyer, j'étais sur le point de te faire un pansement pour protéger. Es-tu blessé ailleurs ?

\- Seulementdans mon orgueil ! Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai ainsi... Mais continue je t'en prie. Je vais réfléchir à une solution pour nous sortir de là.

Je repris mes soins nettoyant à présent les blessures de ses cuisses. Il grognait par moment mais se tenait tranquille, facilitant mon examen. Une des plaies, suturée elle aussi, courrait du genou jusqu'au creux de l'aîne. Je m'approchai dangereusement de sa virilité et, si j'en croyai sa respiration saccadée, au delà de la douleur, cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. Une nouvelle fois je passai le baume et bandai. Lui aussi, c'était tout à fait clair à présent. La vue de cette érection à travers ses sous-vêtements me donnait des envies difficiles à contrôler. Je sentis mes seins pointer à travers le tissus de ma robe et sentis le regard du sorceleur observer le même phénomène. Une délicieuse tension accompagnée d'une chaleur humide s'empara de mon bas-ventre. Je déglutis en croisant le regard du Sorceleur.

Je décidai de respirer profondément et de venir plutôt nettoyer son visage, m'assurer qu'il n'y portait pas d'autres blessures. Son regard était de plus en plus troublant. Je voyais ses doigts se tendre vers moi comme pour me toucher mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pour l'heure il était à ma merci. Je repensai à mes fantasmes d'adolescente et lui offrit un sourire mutin.

\- Vois-tu un inconvénients à ce que j'abuse de cette situation, Sorceleur ?

\- Geralt, me répondit-il avec un sourire crispé, je crois que je ne suis pas en position de m'opposer.

\- On m'a laissé deux jours pour te remettre sur pied, étant donné qu'on n'a aucune maîtrise sur la suite des événements, autant rendre ce répit agréable lui répondis-je en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

J'entrepris alors d'explorer l'ensemble de la peau de son corps du bout de mes doigts, les laissant glisser le long de ses impressionnantes cicatrices, contournant les blessures les plus récentes pour ne pas lui causer de douleurs. Je parcourai ainsi son visage, son torse et ses bras musclés, descendis le long de ses flancs, explorai ses jambes. Selon les zones il réagissait par des soupirs, des grognements voire arrêtait l'espace d'un instant de respirer. Je contournais soigneusement son seul vêtement, laissant monter en lui la frustration. Je m'enhardis bientôt à laisser mes lèvres délicates accompagner le mouvement de mes mains, je sentais alors ma poitrine glisser contre le corps de Geralt. Je percevais son désir de me toucher, de devenir maître du rythme mais j'avais son désir en mon entier pouvoir. Cela m'excitait terriblement. J'avais envie de me caresser pour jouir devant lui, pour attiser encore sa frustration. Je choisis de faire durer le plaisir pour moi aussi.

Je me débarrassai de ma robe qui m'encombrait de plus en plus et offrit à Geralt la vue mes seins nus. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui les laissant lui caresser le visage, sans lui laisser le loisir d'y goûter. Je persistai à prendre soin de ne pas toucher, ni ses blessures, ni son pénis dont l'érection déformait ses sous-vêtements. Je repris mon exploration embrassant et mordillant chaque centimètre de peau libre, écoutant la musique de son souffle en écho à mes explorations.

Enfin je libérai son sexe turgescent. Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre et se tendit en grognant de frustration, attendant, espérant, que je me décide à lui offrir enfin le contact attendu. Je le caressai de mon souffle comme un pinceau, nous faisant patienter encore. Son gémissement m'offrit un spasme de plaisir quand je pris son pénis brûlant au creu de ma main et commençai à le caresser lentement.

Je ne résistai pas longtemps à l'envie de le goûter, bien installée entre ses jambes maintenues écartées par les entraves. Je posais mes lèvres entrouvertes sur son gland luisant, respirai sa forte odeur de transpiration, de poussière, de cheval, mélange viril et excitant ! Je jouais avec ma langue, goûtant sa liqueur avec délice, faisant coulisser ma main tout le long de sa verge épaisse et noueuse. J'entendais à sa respiration l'effet de mes actions, je pouvais voir son visage se crisper sous le plaisir causé par ma langue habile, je soutenais sans pudeur son regard, jouissant de mon pouvoir sur lui. J'ouvris plus grand la bouche pour l'accueillir tout entier au plus profond de ma bouche. Il gémit, se tendit, sous l'intensité de la caresse.

Tout en le gardant jusqu'au fond de ma gorge je serrai avec fermeté mes lèvres autour de son sexe et enroulai ma langue autour de son gland sensible. Je prenais tout mon temps pour faire durer le plaisir. Une de mes mains caressait ses testicules tandis que j'avais glissé la deuxième entre mes cuisses pour caresser mon clitoris rendu hypersensible par mon excitation. Je faisais glisser mon doigt entre mes lèvres trempées, lissant mon bouton de plaisir, traçant des cercles autour, appuyant dessus avec fermeté, pianotant dans une caresse vibrante... En parallèle je laissais glisser ma bouche tout le long de sa verge, la léchant du plat de ma langue gourmande, titillant son méat, la faisant tourner sous son prépuce après l'avoir soigneusement recaloté...

Sa jouissance était proche, j'accélerais mon mouvement sur nos deux sexes jusqu'à notre libération dans un râle. J'avalais son sperme avec une gourmandise non feinte, savourant sa saveur sucré-salée J'en récupérais chaque goutte de la pointe de ma langue gourmande.

Je poussais un soupir d'aise en m'étendant à ses côtés.

\- Alors, as-tu une idée de comment nous sortir de là ?

\- Comment dire, j'ai quelques difficultés de concentration. Pour répondre à ta question, je crois que tu vas devoir trouver le moyen de me détacher. Je réfléchirai mieux libre de mes mouvements !

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir m'incita à plonger dans ma robe et couvrir le Sorceleur du drap dans le même mouvement. Le bruit des clés raisonna dans la serrure. L'homme en armes entra avec un plateau de nourriture, son collègue attendit à l'extérieur, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Voilà pour vous deux. N'oublie pas qu'il doit être sur pied demain soir. Ne faillis pas à ta tâche sous peine d'une expérience très désagréable. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en me déshabillant du regard. Je sentis un frisson glacé me parcourir en entendant le rire gras de son collègue en écho.

Je ferai du mieux que je peux. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'une chandelle pour m'éclairer, la nuit est en train de tomber. A ma grande surprise ils acceptèrent de me la fournir, j'avais enfin un moyen de libérer le Sorceleur.


	2. Chapter 2 : une expérience inoubliable

Chapitre 2 : une expérience inoubliable

Tout en prenant soin de ne pas moucher la flamme, je brûlais une des cordes entravant Geralt. La corde était épaisse. Ce fut long. La cire gouttait sur le lit et je craignais de brûler le Sorceleur avec la flamme. Une fois sa première main libérée il pu utiliser Le Signe de l'Igni pour se débarrasser lui-même de ses autres liens.

Il massa ses poignets et ses chevilles endoloris, pris le temps de s'étirer, offrant à ma vue les mouvements de ses muscles saillants sous sa peau, m'enjoignis à me retourner le temps qu'il puisse enfin se soulager puis je le sentis s'approcher de moi et poser ses mains délicatement sur mes bras :

-Tes soins sont diablement efficaces, la douleur est bien atténuée mais je t'avouerai que je ne me sens pas rassasié. Tu as pris plaisir à me faire languir, ça me donne bien envie de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce et de te posséder toute entière.

Je sentis un frisson me parcourir sous la caresse de ses doigts le long de mes bras.

-Avant toute chose prenons le temps de manger, je suis affamé, ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs je commence à entrevoir comment on pourrait partir de là : s'ils ne sont que deux, il faudrait voir pour profiter de la prochaine livraison de repas. Reste à savoir comment je vais remettre la main sur mes vêtements et ma lame. Je ne me vois pas courir les bois dans cette tenue... Ni laisser mon épée à ces individus.

Nous avalâme donc la bouillie infâme fournie à l'aide de l'unique cuillère en bois et bûmes un peu d'eau dans le récipient posé sur le plateau. La saveur passa d'autant mieux que j'étais dans la préoccupation de ce qu'il m'avait laissé entendre. L'appréhension et l'excitation m'ettreignaient à part égale. Quelque chose me disait que l'expérience allait être bien différente de ce que j'avais pu vivre avec mon mari, seul amant de ma vie.

C'était mon tour de me soulager et il se tourna galamment. J'eu donc le loisir de contempler son dos large et musclé et son fessier parfait.

Je réalisais que la peur dominait à présent. L'avoir à ma Merci m'avait rendue bien plus entreprenante qu'au naturel et cette attente me laissait bien trop de temps pour réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'aux conséquences de mes actes.

-Tu mets encore ma patience à l'épreuve ? Il me semblait pourtant que c'était à mon tour de m'amuser à tes dépends ! Sa voix grave et rauque raviva mon désir. Le regard qu'il baissa sur moi en se retournant également. Je mesurais alors combien j'étais menue face à lui. Il était certain qu'il pourrait me soulever d'une main si l'envie lui prenait. Bon tu t'installes sur ce lit ou je t'y installe moi-même ? Voyant que je restais figée, telle une biche aux abois, il eu un sourire satisfait : Je vois. Je prends les choses en main si cela te convient. Je me contenta de déglutir en hochant la tête.

Comme je l'avais imaginé il me souleva avec une facilité déconcertante. La sensation de son torse musclé et velu sous ma joue m'invita à fermer les yeux. Je sentais son bras soutenant mon dos, ses main caleuses sous mes fesses et mes cuisses. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit. Je gardais les yeux clos, le souffle court.

-Regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui prennent leur plaisir au dépend de leur partenaire. Mes propos étaient sincères. Je tiens à t'offrir en retour. En réponse je me saisit d'une de ses mains et la posait sur le tissu tendu par mes seins ronds. Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Si je n'avais pas vraiment le choix alors je n'aurai pas vraiment à me sentir coupable…

Il comprit à demi mot et cessa de me poser des questions pour ne plus se préoccuper que de jouer avec mon corps. Il commença par me caresser le visage, les lèvres, le cou... Vint effleurer mes bras, le peu de peau nue que laissait voir ma robe. Il me l'ôta vite, me rallongeant uniquement couverte de ma culotte sur le lit. Lui affichait sa nudité triomphale, couverte uniquement par les bandages. Mon coeur battait la chamade en voyant ses yeux détailler chaque parcelle de mon corps et en sentant ses mains glisser sur ma peau.

Il les fit voyager en arabesques sur tout mon corps, observant mes réactions, repérant les zones les plus sensibles pour s'y attarder. Il contourna avec soin mes seins offerts et le triangle noir de ma culotte, laissant monter le désir en moi. J'esquissais un geste vers lui pour l'inviter à coller son corps contre le mien. En réponse il m'immobilisa, me réunissant les poignets au dessus de la tête, mettant ainsi mes seins en valeur :

-Tiens-toi tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache à ton tour!

Je réalisai une nouvelle fois à quel point j'étais vulnérable face à lui. Il me sourit d'un air gourmand et entreprit de m'embrasser. Je sentais la chaleur de ses lèvres, le rugueux de sa barbe naissante, la sensualité de sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne... Une de ses mains empauma un de mes seins et je me cambrai malgré-moi, espérant d'autres caresses. Je sentais son autre main glisser le long de mon flanc jusqu'à venir se glisser entre mes cuisses pour les écarter. Il m'électrisa en effleurant le tissu qui gardait mon intimité cachée mais s'en détourna bien trop vite pour venir explorer la rondeur de mon fessier. Il s'installa entre mes cuisses ouvertes. La frustration montait en moi, j'ondulais sous son corps recherchant un maximum de contact entre sa peau et la mienne. Il restait maître de la distance entre nous, me maintenant fermement si nécessaire, me sursurrant à l'oreille, de sa voix rauque et grave, jusqu'où il avait le pouvoir sur moi, sur mon désir, sur mon plaisir.

Il entreprit alors de parcourir mon corps avec ses lèvres. Chaque contact était contraste entre le piquant de sa barbe naissante, la douceur brûlante de ses lèvres, la dureté de ses dents qui venaient me pincer, le glissant de sa langue sur ma peau, la chatouille de ses cheveux longs qui précédait et accompagnait chaque contact, le contact métallique et électrisant de son médaillon à tête de loup... Il explora ainsi tout mon corps depuis mon visage jusqu'à mes petits pieds délicats, persistant à contourner mes seins impatients et mon sexe brûlant. Je me tortillais de plus en plus, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'essayer de le retenir de mes mains, d'essayer de diriger son visage vers le contact attendu, gloussant quand il me chatouillait de trop. Il s'arrêta net.

-Je vois que tu ne sais pas te tenir tranquille. Dit-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Soit.

Il m'ôta ma culotte sans que j'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher et s'en servi pour me lier les mains ensemble. Souviens-toi qu'il reste les cordes qui m'entravaient si nécessaire ! J'étais à présent entièrement nue, vulnérable. Mon coeur battait la chamade, mon corps entier frissonnait.

-Où en étais-je ? Me lança-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Par ici : il empauma mes deux seins, qui tenaient tout juste dans ses grandes mains caleuses.

Il les soupesa, en testa le moelleux et l'élasticité... Cela devait le changer des petits seins insolents des magiciennes. Il vint les embrasser, les lécher, les titiller de la langues, des lèvres et des dents, m'offrant une série de sensations nouvelles et délicieuses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer faire la même chose sur mon clitoris impatient.

Avait-il perçu ma pensée ? Sa main s'abattit impitoyablement sur ma vulve offerte. Je laissais échapper un cris de surprise mêlée de douleurs et de plaisir, la caresse qui suivit me fit gémir et serrer les poings en me mordant les lèvres. Il répéta la séquence à plusieurs reprises, en m'embrassant dans le cou et en me murmurant des choses à l'oreille sur le pouvoir, le choix et la culpabilité. La dernière claque ne fut pas accompagnée par la caresse attendue. Elle me laissa une sensation cuisante et une grande frustration.

Sa bouche repris son voyage sur mon corps. Elle refit un détour par mes seins tendus, parcouru mes flancs et mon ventre, son médaillon venant délicieusement au contact de mon clitoris hypersensible, s'attarda sur la peau fine et délicate de mes cuisses...

-As tu vraiment décidé de me torturer ? Lui demandai-je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnus pas.

Il m'offrit un sourire triomphale :

-Tu as fixé toi-même les règles du jeu, non? Et puis regarde, tu n'es pas la seule à être frustrée !

En effet, son érection était devenue impressionnante. Il dirigea enfin son attention entre mes cuisses, souffla sur ma vulve rougie et trempée et m'offrit enfin le meilleur cunnilingus de ma vie!

Sa langue était brûlante, ferme et douce à la fois, le plaisir était tel que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir, les muscles de mes cuisses tressautaient sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher, mon corps entier était tendu, vibrant. Il alternait des caresses du plat de la langue, tournoyait autour de mon clitoris, l'aspirait pour mieux le sucer, faisait des cercles dessus de la pointe de sa langue habile, suspendait son geste le temps de me laisser sentir la dureté délicieusement dangereuse de ses dents... Et recommençait de plus belle avec sa langue merveilleusement infernale. Je sentais l'orgasme monter inexorablement.

Il éclata enfin quand il glissa un doigt, puis plusieurs, au fond de moi stimulant d'autres points sensibles que je n'étais pas sûre de connaître. Je du bâillonner le cri qui s'échappa malgré moi de mes lèvres, plantant mes dents dans mon avant-bras pour l'étouffer au mieux.

J'étais pantelante, complètement flottante, plus rien d'autre que le plaisir n'existait à ce moment-là. Je croyais avoir atteint le sommet de la jouissance mais il n'en pas encore fini avec moi.

Allongé près de moi, calé sur un coude pour mieux me regarder, il eu la délicatesse de me laisser le temps d'atterrir un peu. Si j'en croyais les récits sur les Sorceleurs, il y voyait bien mieux que moi dans cette obscurité animée par la flamme de l'unique bougie.

-Tssss, souffla-t-il en passant le doigt sur la marque de morsure que je m'étais infligée au bras, quel dommage d'abîmer une si jolie peau.

-C'était ça ou risquer d'ameuter tout le campement répondis-je en rougissant violemment.

-Si le besoin de mordre devait se faire sentir à nouveau, ma peau en a vu d'autres me dit-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé, ça me ferait un souvenir différent.

C'est avec une infinie douceur qu'il repris ses caresses sur mon corps avant de me pénétrer lentement en prenant garde de ne pas faire peser son poids sur moi. Il gardait ses yeux ancrés dans les miens en se glissant lentement dans mon intimité. Je sentais son membre viril m'emplir délicieusement. J'en sentais tous les reliefs frotter mes parois vaginales encore terriblement sensibles suite à mon orgasme. Il semblait ne pas finir de s'enfoncer en moi et je me surpris à douter de pouvoir l'accueillir tout entier.

Je sentais le corps de Geralt entièrement en contact avec le mien. Il prenait soin de ne pas m'écraser sous sa masse. J'étais libre de le caresser comme bon me semblait. J'en profitait pour explorer son dos et ses fesses musclés pendant faisait des vas et viens à la fois lents et puissants pour notre plaisir commun. Je le sentais dans le contrôle du rythme et de sa jouissance, soucieux jusqu'au bout de me satisfaire. Les récits et autres balades ne mentaient pas sur son expertise en la matière. Il accéléra progressivement la cadence et nos soupirs, gémissements, grognements se mêlèrent tandis que le plaisir devenait de plus en plus intense.

Mes mains ne carressaient plus, elle s'agrippaient désespérément, mes ongles griffant sa peau malgré moi, tandis que des mots crus menaçaient de s'échapper de mes lèvres. L'orgasme qui me terrassa fut aussi puissant, si ce n'est plus, que le premier. Un éclair de lucidité me fit planter les dents dans l'épaule musclée de Geralt avant que mon cri de jouissance ne franchisse mes lèvres. Il jouit en moi au même moment, s'enfonçant une dernière fois au plus profond de mon intimité et m'emplissant de sa jouissance.

Il s'effondra lourdement sur mon corps alangui, me coupant presque la respiration mais je n'avais aucune envie qu'il s'éloigne. Il se décala juste ce qu'il faut pour que je ne sois plus écrasée mais laissa une jambe et un bras sur mon corps nu. Nous nous endormîmes ainsi le temps de quelques heures.


	3. Chapter 3 : l'évasion

Chapitre 3 : L'évasion

Je m'éveillai aux premiers rayons du soleil, lui était toujours endormi et j'eu le loisir de contempler son visage serein, incapable que j'étais de me dégager de son étreinte. Je murmurait son nom à son oreille pour le tirer en douceur du sommeil. Il m'offrit un sourire éclatant en ouvrant les yeux puis pris un air sérieux.

-Il est temps de nous pencher sur notre évasion. Commençons déjà par voir ce que nous avons sous la main.

-Bonne idée. Nous étions tellement occupés que nous n'avons même pas pensé à jeter un œil a ce coffre! Réalisais-je en me cognant le front de la paume de la main.

Il fallait s'y attendre, le coffre en question était verrouillé. Il en fallait plus pour arrêter Geralt qui parvint à casser la serrure à l'aide de la cuillère en bois, qui rendit l'âme par la même occasion, nous offrant une arme de fortune. Le coffre contenait uniquement des vêtements. Geralt trouva des braies à peu près à sa taille bien qu'un peu courtes. Les hauts étaient clairement trop étroits ce qui lui donnait un air franchement cocasse tant il y semblait engoncé, le nombril à l'air.

-Bon ben je laisse tomber le haut. Mieux vaut être torse nu qu'entravé dans mes mouvements.

-J'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Comment est-ce que tu vois les choses? D'ailleurs qui nous retient ici et qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de toi?

-Qui ? Des gens qui se croient importants et qui prétendent me faire faire leurs sales besognes. Ils ont profité que je sois affaibli après avoir lutté contre une strige pour essayer de m'imposer une mission dont je ne voulais pas. Comme tu as pu voir ils se sont contenté des soins sommaires pour m'enfermer ici. A croire qu'il n'y a que la couture qu'ils sachent faire. C'est une chance que je ne me sois pas chopé une infection par dessus le marché. Certes les mutations que j'ai subi me rendent résistant mais je ne suis pas invincible.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas un hasard s'ils m'ont interceptée pendant ma cueillette de plantes médicinales alors... Depuis qu'il y a la guerre j'ai tendance à éviter les lieux peuplés pour me tenir loin de ce genre d'ennuis, ceci dit je ne refuse jamais mon aide à qui en a besoin. Ils ont dû en avoir vent...

-Probablement... Désolé que tu te sois retrouvée ici à cause de moi et merci pour ton aide. Veux-tu me montrer le baume avec lequel tu m'as soigné ?

Je lui montrai le contenu de mon sac de toile, les plantes que j'avais récoltées, les quelques baumes et onguents que j'avais sous la main. Ma serpe m'avait été confisquée lors de ma capture, cela me contrariait beaucoup : elle faisait partie de mon héritage familial. Comme la connaissance des plantes et de leurs vertues, elle se transmettait de mère en fille depuis des générations. Peut-être ne pourrais-je jamais la transmettre à mon tour à ma propre fille. L'angoisse m'ettreignit : ma famille était-elle en sécurité ?

Avec mon mari, nous avions convenu que si nous devions être séparés nous nous rendrions dans un refuge secret au cœur de la forêt Brokilone : une de mes aïeules avait contribué à la protection d'un groupe de Dryades et avait acquis un statut particulier auprès de ce peuple, libre d'aller et venir entre la forêt et les territoires humains. Elles lui avaient offert la précieuse serpe que ces soudards m'avaient confisquée et transmis un chant d'amitié ancien, signe de reconnaissance, que nous nous étions également transmis de mère en fille. Cela faisait longtemps que notre famille n'avait pas été en contact avec les Dryades et j'espérai que cette amitié transgénérationnelle serait encore présente dans leurs mémoires. Mon mari connaissait l'histoire et j'avais transmis ce chant à ma fille dès son plus jeune âge. Si son père restait en retrait cela devrait bien se passer. Restait à convaincre Geralt de m'y accompagner : sans lui il me serait difficile d'arriver saine et sauve à destination. Il perçut mon inquiétude :

-Tu t'inquiètes pour tes proches ? Nous allons faire ce qu'il faut pour que tu les retrouves.

Je hochais la tête en lui tendant un récipient.

-C'est ce baume que j'ai utilisé pour toi. Il contient du miel, de la consoude, du millepertuis, du calendula et de l'essence de clou de girofle, entre autres. Une recette de famille. D'ailleurs, si ça ne t'ennuie pas j'aimerais jeter un oeil à l'évolution.

Il s'assit docilement sur le lit et me laissa ôter les bandages au niveau du thorax. Je fus agréablement surprise par l'évolution de la cicatrisation. Les sutures apparaissaient à présent comme de longues boursouflures rougies, les lèvres des plaies étant quasiment soudées. Cela restait un peu chaud au toucher, témoin de l'inflammation mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'infection. Je murmurait pour moi-même :

-Je n'ai jamais vu personne cicatriser aussi vite ! Puis lui demandait, Est-ce très douloureux ?

-J'en ai connu d'autres, ça ira.

Je remis néanmoins une couche de baume avant de rebander.

-D'ici quelques jours nous pourrons enlever ces fils. J'examinai à présent la blessure à la cuisse dont la cicatrisation semblait moins rapide. Le Sorceleur tressaillit sous mes doigts. Une stryge dis-tu? Ce n'est pas passé loin de l'artère fémorale... A moins qu'elle ne visait ta virilité ? Cette blessure risque de te ralentir. J'enduis généreusement de baume avant de serrer fermement la bande. Geralt crispa la mâchoire et rajusta ses braies. Pour en revenir à notre affaire, soyons clairs, je ne suis pas une guerrière... Je connais quelques moyens de défense mais me sais incapable de causer la mort. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je saurai faire couler le sang de quelqu'un. Par contre j'ai la ferme intention de survivre.

-Je me charge de faire couler le sang si nécessaire. Peut-être pourrais-tu faire diversion ? Au moins le temps de réduire au silence ceux qui viendront, histoire qu'ils n'ameutent pas le reste du camp.

-Je ferai le mieux que je peux. En attendant je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour adapter ma tenue. Je ne veux pas me retrouver empêtrée dans cette robe. Est-ce que tu veux bien la déchirer ici et là ? lui demandai-je en désignant la face externe de chacune de mes jambes.

Geralt s'agenouilla pour faire un accroc dans le tissu à l'aide de ses dents puis étira le tissus jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire... bien plus haut que ce que j'avais escompté ! Il répéta l'opération de l'autre côté avec le même enthousiasme. Oui j'allais être libre de mes mouvements mais chacun serait également libre de voir la totalité de mes jambes et d'apercevoir mes dessous ! Quel embarras !

-Oups, fit-il faussement confus. Il me fit un clin d'oeil coquin et ajouta Diversion! en élargissant mon décolleté par la même occasion.

Cela me contraria franchement être réduite à faire ainsi étalage de mon corps ! Il allait donc être nécessaire que je trouve également des vêtements et rien ne semblait convenable dans ce fichu coffre! Non seulement tout était beaucoup trop long mais en plus impossible de faire tenir ma générosité dans un de ces hauts.

Nous avions les grande lignes de notre stratégie. Geralt se remit dans le lit et feignit d'être toujours solidement lié, je le couvrit bien-sûr du drap pour dissimuler ses vêtements. Nous avions pris toutes les précautions possibles. Geralt avait sur lui notre arme de fortune puisque je me croyais incapable de verser le sang, j'avais réuni dans mon sac de toile mes quelques affaires et ce qu'il restait de chiffons propres, ça pouvait toujours servir. J'y avais également glissé une paire de braies pour moi, même trop grandes elles pouvaient s'avérer utiles. J'essayais de tromper l'angoisse qui montait en moi en me répétant notre plan et en listant à nouveau le contenu de mon sac. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je me sentais trembler comme une feuille. Je me forçait à respirer lentement.

-Reste calme et tout ira bien, me souffla Geralt. Tu fais diversion et je nous protège.

Les pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, la serrure fût déverrouillée et les mêmes soudards que la veille entrèrent. Enfin, le plus petit, large d'épaules entra et le second, plus grand et massif resta dehors. J'avais croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine pour cacher le décolleté déchiré. Il n'était pas encore temps. Le petit, barbu et balafré m'apostropha en me positionnant au visage :

-Alors la guérisseuse, il est opérationnel ou pas encore ? Il te reste six heures devant toi, le commandant l'attend pour une mission très spéciale ! D'ailleurs nous aussi on t'attend pour ta récompense très spéciale également ! On est nombreux à t'attendre ! Je frissonnai de dégoût quand il me caressa la joue en disant cela.

-Comment ça une récompense spéciale ?! Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi ! Quant à lui je fais ce que je peux. Où est-ce que vous avez appris à suturer sans nettoyer ?!

-Par les temps qui courent c'est déjà une belle récompense de pouvoir rester en un seul morceau ! reprit-il de plus belle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Allez bon appétit ! Cria-t-il en jetant le plateau par terre.

Il fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce puis se ravisa, se dirigeant brusquement vers le lit où Geralt faisait semblant d'être inconscient et ligoté. Je vis le soudard porter la main à son arme, prêt à dégainer. Je poussais un cri d'alarme :

-Geralt attention !

Le Sorceleur aux réflexes aiguisés avait déjà réagi, saisissant l'homme par le col de son vêtement, il lui asséna un coup de tête magistral en plein sur le nez et lui prit son arme dans le même mouvement. Le deuxième homme avait bondit dans la pièce à mon cri, prêt à se battre lui aussi. Il fallait que je sorte de là pour ne pas finir en otage ou autre dommage collatéral.

-Aidez-moi! Lui criais-je au visage ouvrant grand les bras pour laisser voir mon décolleté plongeant.

Je profitais de sa surprise pour plonger entre ses jambes et filer par la porte restée ouverte, non sans l'avoir gratifié d'un bon coup de mon sac dans les parties sensibles au passage. Voilà au moins un avantage à ma petite taille songeais-je en fermant prestement la porte derrière moi le temps que Geralt finisse le travail.

J'étais dans le couloir sombre, le coeur battant, surveillant les alentours, guettant les sons de pas tout en gardant une oreille à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le silence vint très rapidement. Geralt ouvrit la porte et me fit entrer.

-Change-toi me dit-il en me lançant les vêtements du petit râblé qu'il avait déshabillé. Lui même portait la tenue du plus grand sans pouvoir en fermer la veste.

J'abandonnai avec soulagement ma robe indécente. Les braies étaient un peu moins longues que celles du coffre, je pu les ajuster pour ne pas marcher dessus. Geralt me découpa de grandes bandes de tissu dans les autres pour que je puisse en faire une ceinture pour tenir les braies et un haut de fortune pour contenir et dissimuler ma poitrine que la veste, trop étroite ne pouvait couvrir. Je me sentais déjà plus à l'aise. Geralt me tendit un poignard. Je le glissait dans ma ceinture de fortune, repris mon sac et nous quittâmes la pièce a la recherche de nos affaires et de la liberté.

Nous nous déplaçâmes en silence dans les couloirs sombres. Je le suivais comme son ombre, comptant sur ses sens bien plus aiguisés que les miens pour nous protéger. Nous traversâmes ainsi le bâtiment sans trop d'encombres, Geralt ayant discrètement réduit au silence les rares soudards que nous avions croisé. Où donc étaient tous les autres ? Peut-être en train de s'entraîner ? Était-ce la chance, le hasard ou la Destinée mais le fait est que nous trouvâmes nos effets personnels dans une pièce sans surveillance. La porte était ouverte et c'est l'éclat métallique de sa lame qui attira l'attention de Geralt. Sa veste cloutée avait un peu souffert de sa rencontre avec la strige, il se débarrassa cependant avec soulagement de la veste trop étroite qu'il avait sur le dos. Avec soupir de satisfaction, Il installa son glaive dans son dos et en vérifia la bonne position. Il enfila enfin ses bottes. Ainsi rééquipé, nous étions sur le point de repartir quand je vis ma précieuse serpe sur un meuble dans un coin de la pièce. Un élan de gratitude me traversa en la glissant à ma ceinture au côté du poignard.

Nous étions proches de la sortie quand je humai des odeurs de nourriture. La cuisine devait être proche. J'adressais un regard à Geralt qui hocha la tête : il avait senti lui aussi. Nous suivîmes le fumé jusqu'à la cuisine. La porte était entrebâillée. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur laissa voir un cuisinier, seul et très affairé, nous tournant le dos. Je me faufilais comme une petite souris tandis que Geralt couvrait mes arrières depuis l'extérieur. Je me déplaçais de manière à ne pas dépasser des meubles, tendant juste la main pour m'emparer des aliments repérés : une belle miche de pain, quelques saucissons, des pommes et du fromage que je glissais successivement dans mon sac de toile. Je trouvais aussi une outre pansue que j'emportais également. Je ressortis avec mon butin, un sourire triomphale sur les lèvres. Il me fit un clin d'œil. Les choses jusque là se déroulaient bien, probablement trop bien...

Restait à présent à quitter les lieux. Toutes les fenêtres étaient pourvues de barreaux ce qui ne nous laissait pas d'autre choix que de passer par l'entrée principale. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte, le calme régnait de l'autre côté, trop calme. Nous traversâmes la cour vide. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre et je sentais la sueur froide glisser le long de mon dos. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ils étaient à la sortie de la cour. Ils nous attendaient. Le commandant pris la parole, toute sa troupe derrière lui, prête à agir.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Sorceleur. Je sais que tu n'es pas de ceux qui se soumettent facilement. J'ai pris un risque en t'envoyant cette guérisseuse donc j'ai couverts mes arrières à ce que tu vois.

-Je vois. Répondit laconiquement Geralt en portant la main à son épée et en modulant un drôle de sifflement avec ses lèvres. Jusqu'ici je me suis contenté d'assommer tes hommes mais si tu tiens à verser le sang, allons-y. Laisses-la juste partir avant.

Le commandant ricana.

-Toujours aussi naïf à ce que je vois. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses de t'occuper de ce monstre. C'est pourtant ton travail, Sorceleur. Et dans cette situation c'est clairement le moindre mal. Allez, sois raisonnable.

-Je ne crois pas au moindre mal. Le Mal c'est le Mal qu'il soit petit, moyen, ou incommensurable. Je ne souhaite pas prendre partie dans cette affaire.

-Tant pis pour toi alors.

En parallèle de cet échange j'eus la surprise de voir apparaître au galop un cheval harnaché, sans cavalier. Les soudards étaient trop occupés à guetter l'ordre de leur commandant pour l'avoir remarqué, d'autant plus qu'il arrivait dans leur dos et sur un terrain souple qui amortissait le son de ses sabots. Ils le découvrirent trop tard, au moment où il déboula dans leur dos, les bousculant brutalement. Les moins chanceux furent piétinés. D'autres tombèrent et il régna un moment de confusion que Geralt mis à profit en me lançant littéralement sur l'animal à qui il donna un coup du plat de l'épée sur la croupe en criant "Fonce Ablette!"

Je me réceptionnai comme je pu, saisissant les rênes avec empressement et m'agrippant au pommeau de la selle pour n'être pas désarçonnée. La jument avait un galop souple et puissant. Elle m'entraîna à bonne distance du combat que je puis observer, fébrile et anxieuse depuis des hauteurs. Geralt était entouré par les soudards. Je le voyais parer, feinter, pirouetter et défendre chèrement sa vie. Bien que les soudards tombaient les un après les autres, le combat était inégal. Les archers ne pouvaient heureusement pas toucher le Sorceleur en pleine danse macabre sans risquer d'abattre un de leurs hommes.

Je n'y tint plus. Talonnant la jument je décidais d'aller le chercher. Je fonçais dans le tas brandissant l'épée que j'avais trouvé attachée à la selle. Faisant corps avec l'animal, je criais de toutes mes forces, un cri suraiguë presque insupportable pour mes propres oreilles. Les soudards se désorganisèrent à nouveau sous l'effet de la surprise. J'en blessai certains au passage. Je sentais la lame tranchante comme un rasoir tailler les chairs et heurter les os au hasard. Le sang giclait sur moi rendant l'arme glissante. Je la serrait de toutes mes forces. J'essayais de ne rien voir et de ne tout simplement pas penser.

Geralt bondit derrière moi dès qu'il en eût l'occasion et, me reprenant sa deuxième épée, continua de nous défendre pendant que je guidais la jument vers la liberté. Les archers tentèrent de nous atteindre mais Geralt dévia les traits. Bientôt nous fûmes tout à fait hors de portée. Je tremblais de tous mes membres, nauséeuse. En me penchant pour vomir, je manquais de tomber de la jument. Seule la poigne de Geralt m'évita la chute.


	4. Chapter 4 : en état de choc

Chapitre 4 : en état de choc

Quand la distance fût suffisante, Il fit s'arrêter Ablette auprès d'un cours d'eau pour que nous puissions nous nettoyer, m'offrant ainsi le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

-Je doute qu'ils nous suivent mais restons prudents. Es-tu blessée ?

Je fis un signe de dénégation de la tête, incapable de parler. Mes tremblements n'avaient pas cessés. Je regardais mes mains couvertes de sang. J'étais en état de choc.

-Viens, on va nettoyer ça, reprit-il avec douceur.

Il me guida vers le cours d'eau, m'aida à m'asseoir et entrepris de nettoyer le sang qui me maculait à l'aide d'un des chiffons qu'il trouva dans mon sac. Lui-même en était également couvert, ses cheveux en paraissaient rouge sombre. Je me laissais faire, absente, comme anesthésiée. Je sentais à peine le froid de l'eau sur mon visage et sur mes mains.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire…

Le dire à haute voix raviva les images et les sensations du carnage et j'éclatai en sanglots. Il me serra contre lui jusqu'à-ce que mes larmes soient taries.

-Merci. Me dit-il simplement.

Je restai longtemps blottie contre lui, incapable d'aligner deux pensées sans être assaillie par les images, les odeurs, les cris de douleurs et la sensation du sang poisseux que je percevais encore sur ma peau et mes vêtements. J'eus un nouveau haut-le-cœur en repensant à ce que j'avais fait. Que ce soit pour une bonne cause ne changeait rien à l'horreur. Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, je sautais toute habillée dans le cours d'eau, ressentant la nécessité absolue de faire disparaître toute trace du carnage. L'eau était glaciale. Mes vêtements allaient mettre beaucoup de temps à sécher et je n'avais bien entendu rien pour me changer. Geralt me sortit de sa sacoche de selle un pain de savon. Il me laissa me frotter la peau et les cheveux, m'aidant du mieux qu'il le put. J'étais épuisée et frigorifiée en sortant de là... Et comble de tout je me sentais toujours aussi sale et monstrueuse…

Geralt resta silencieux mais attentionné : il sortit sa couverture de sa sacoche de selle et m'aida à me dévêtir, défaisant pour moi les nœuds devenus trop serrés à cause de l'eau. Il m'enveloppa dans sa couverture, désharnacha sa jument, la fit se coucher et m'installa contre l'animal. Je pouvais ainsi bénéficier de sa chaleur. Ablette tourna sa longue tête vers moi, produisant un son doux avec ses naseaux. Je caressai son bout du nez velouté, elle posa la tête sur mon épaule. Je trouvais sa présence et son odeur réconfortantes.

-Elle t'apprécie… et moi aussi. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles…

-Gaëlliane…

-Gaëlliane, répéta-t-il en en faisant rouler les syllabes sur sa langues, enchanté.

Il repartit vers le cours d'eau avec mes vêtements et le pain de savon. Il avait compris mon besoin que tout ce sang disparaisse de ma vue. Une fois la lessive finie, il essora mon linge et le suspendit aux branches d'un arbre. Geralt prit le parti de ne pas laver ses propres vêtements, se contentant de se déshabiller avant d'en nettoyer le cuir avec un chiffon. Inutile que nous soyions tous deux frigorifiés le lendemain. Il défit soigneusement ses bandages avant de se glisser dans l'eau froide. Il rendit sa blancheur immaculée à sa chevelure, fit disparaître toute trace de sang de sa peau. J'eus tout le loisir d'observer son corps nu et frissonnant tandi qu'il laissait le vent froid de ce début de printemps sécher l'eau sur sa peau.

Le soleil descendait à l'horizon. Nous allions devoir passer la nuit là, sans possibilité de faire du feu. J'avais toujours aussi froid et le voir nu dans le courant d'air ne m'aidait pas à me réchauffer. Il s'empara de mon sac de toile et vint me rejoindre sous la couverture. Sa peau glacée se réchauffa très vite à mon contact et bientôt il irradiait d'une chaleur agréable. Geralt ouvrit l'outre de peau et huma. Il but une gorgée puis me la tendit.

-Méfie-toi, c'est fort.

Je bus à mon tour et me mis à tousser quand l'alcool me brûla la gorge. Je sentis la chaleur envahir ma bouche et glisser dans mon oesophage jusqu'à mon estomac. La saveur n'était pas vraiment plaisante mais ça faisait du bien. Je bus une nouvelle gorgée, puis une troisième. L'alcool engourdissait mes pensées, mettant à distance pour un temps les souvenirs récents. Nous mangeâmes un peu du pain, des saucissons et du fromage que j'avais dérobé. Je mâchais lentement. La nourriture avait du mal à passer. J'avais peur d'être à nouveau prise de nausées. J'alternais avec l'alcool pour mieux faire passer.

-J'ai beau me répéter que c'était la seule chose à faire, je me sens monstrueuse.

Je lu dans ses yeux qu'il comprenait. Lui-même était considéré comme un non-humain, un mutant, un monstre façonné pour tuer d'autres monstres.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je vois. Il glissa une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille, posa sa grande main chaude sur ma joue, me caressant délicatement les lèvres puis effaçant la larme qui s'était mise à couler. Je vois une femme humaine, généreuse et courageuse. Sans ton intervention, je ne serais probablement plus là, et en tous cas pas en un seul morceau… As-tu toujours aussi froid ?

Je hochais la tête positivement en frissonnant. J'avais froid à l'intérieur. Il m'embrassa avec douceur et attendit que je réponde à son baiser pour me serrer plus fort dans ses bras et laisser glisser ses mains chaudes sur mon corps.

-Tourne-toi vers Ablette, me proposa-t-il, je vais me coller dans ton dos pour que tu aies bien chaud.

Je me tournais docilement collant mes genoux et mes tibias contre les flancs roux de la jument, enfouissant mon visage et mes mains dans son pelage doux et chaud. Geralt plaqua son torse contre mon dos, encastra ses genoux au creux des miens et m'entoura de ses bras chauds. Il n'entreprit rien de plus mais je sentais son érection brûlante contre mes fesses. Je sentais également son souffle dans mon cou. J'avais envie, non, besoin, de me sentir à nouveau humaine et femme.

-Geralt ?

-Humm?

-Prends-moi s'il te plaît…

Il ne se fit pas prier. Ses caresses reprirent, sur tout mon corps puis de plus en plus précises. J'essayais de ne me centrer que sur la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, de tout ce qui venait me toucher. Je tentais de mon mieux de m'emplir de ces sensations de vie. Mon corps réagissait positivement à son contact. Il se souvenait du plaisir ressenti la veille, frémissant, ondulant pour toujours plus de contact et de sensations. Je cambrai les reins pour l'accueillir en moi et il me pénétra avec lenteur. Je me sentais tellement étroite, s'en était presque douloureux. Il se retira en percevant la résistance et glissa sa main entre mes cuisses offertes pour câliner ma petite perle de plaisir. Son autre main prenait soin de mes seins. Sa bouche parcourait ma nuque, me faisant frissonner. Je me sentais me liquéfier sous l'effet de ses doigts. Je cambrai à nouveau les reins en invitation et il m'emplit progressivement sans cesser ses caresses délicieuses. Ses mouvements étaient lents, doux, tout en retenue comme s'il avait peur de me blesser. C'était agréable, je sentais la chaleur reprendre ses droits en moi. C'était doux. Trop doux pour contrecarrer l'expérience qui continuait de me tourner dans la tête. Je me reculais, l'obligeant à faire de même, pour basculer progressivement sur mes genoux.

-J'ai besoin de plus!

-Plus?

-Plus fort, plus brutal, plus…

J'étais à présent bien en appuis sur mes mains et mes genoux, tendant ma croupe offerte. Dès son premier mouvement le plaisir explosa, je sentis mon sexe se contracter délicieusement autour du sien dans un premier orgasme fulgurant. Il tint le rythme m'entraînant sur un deuxième palier du plaisir. A ce moment-là je n'étais plus que dans la sensation du glissement en va et vient rythmé par la percussion de de son bassin contre mes fesses et de testicules contre ma fente à chaque fois qu'il venait me heurter au plus profond de mon intimité. Chaque coup de boutoir était un éclat de plaisir brute qui m'arrachait un petit cri. Ça semblait bon pour lui aussi, je l'entendait à son souffle rauque. Me sentant sur le point de jouir à nouveau il accéléra la cadence pour accentuer mon plaisir et prendre le sien de concert. Mon cri de jouissance s'envola dans la nuit, haut et clair, mêlé au gémissement grave de Geralt. Il se retira avec un soupir.

Je me calai dos à la jument et me lovai contre le Sorceleur, inversant notre posture de petites cuillères. Je n'avais plus froid. L'alcool et le plaisir me laissaient anesthésiée, flottante. Je me sentais en sécurité malgré les bruits nocturnes. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée par cette journée.


End file.
